Universe
by Afiction
Summary: I am from your world, I had a portal project in my school. I ended up in the Universe of Benders, non-benders, spirit worlds, and an Avatar. This is my Journal, where I kept my thoughts, and the story of what happened back then. This holds the story of an Avatar going to her very own past. My Name is Stacia, and this is my story, in a totally different Universe...
1. Where Am I?

**Hello, this is the intro and prologue of 'Universe' so, please review!**

Introduction

My name is Stacia. I'm 97 years old. Yet; I can still remember what happened when I was 12 years old. I remember my year-long portal project. I remember all my friends from that year. I still possess the power I have learned that time. I could tell you what happened that year. I could tell you what happened when I had, one dream, two worlds, three friends, and four elements. And this; is my story.

"Where Am I?"

The rain was hard, thunder exploded in the midnight sky. I kept on walking. I then checked my watch. 12:30 AM. I went on. Lightning flashed as I paced around this strange world. I tried to stay in an inn, but they'd always say "That would be 20 yuans!", or at least they'd snap something like that.

I then, would check my map of China since the currency here were 'Yuans' (yes, I have the map of China. I have all the maps of any country, including the map of the world). Whenever I'd ask where I was, the people would look at me like I was crazy. But, they'd answer my question anyway. They'd always say: "Don't you know where you are? You're in Republic City."

Then again, they'd snap. According to my research, the only cities I have found in China are: Yining, Tibe, Omado, Yinchuan, Wuhan, Zhangjiakou, Xining, Chonquing, Wenzhou, Shenyang, Harbin, Nanjiang, Haltar, Yumen, Anxi, Golmud, Hotan, Kashi, Lhasa, Liuziou, Hong Kong, Blavoshchensk, and Beijing. But no Republic City!

I continued to walk in this odd city. My rubber shoes were wet, my red backpack was soaked. The blue file case which held my research and computer was dripping, and so was my white and yellow shoulder bag. As I walked, the rain got harder. The lightning was brighter, and the thunder was louder.

Thus, my green jacket was getting just as wet and dirty as the puddles that I step on. As I walked, a lot of odd looking auto-mobiles speeded through the streets in the city. Soon, I was in the city's park, millions of plants were lined across the park.

I heard water flow as the storm turned to a drizzle. I took of my hood that covered my head from the rain. It was a pond, as I advanced towards it. I saw hybrid ducks and chicks swim across the flowing pool. It was nice to watch. I looked at the sky. The clouds were moving apart now, showing a full moon. It was bright. I checked my watch again.

12:42 AM. -I have to look for shelter- I thought to myself –It's almost 1:00-. I saw a bush that was at least, 8 or 16 times bigger than I was. My thought was weird, but I still did it. I got into the bush. "How can this bush be so wet in the outside, yet dry in the inside?" I asked myself. The grass was soft. I lay on the soft grass. I put my back pack under my head. I looked up at the sky. The full moon was beautiful. The rain ceased. "If I'm not in China; then where am I?"

**So here's the prologue! And, again, please review!:)**


	2. At the Beginning

**Hello people, here's Chapter 1!**

* * *

I woke up to see a man in green and brown rags looking at me. "Woah!" "Mornin' stranger!" The man exclaimed. I got up to stretch. "Name's Gommu." He added cheerfully. "Stacia" I replied as I looked around the bush. I still wore my jacket. My bag was still behind my back. My file case was still in the same spot as to where I left it. And so was my shoulder bag. Then Gommu started sniffing around the bush.

He then popped his head out of the bush, I followed him to see a girl dressed in blue about to eat fish from a stick; she noticed us. "Hey there feller," Gommu went on "Might I have some of those tasty-smelling fishies?" the girl looked like she was hesitating, then she replied "Uh; sure." I looked at Gommu as he stood up and took a stick of freshly roasted fish. The girl spoke up. "So you; live in that bush?" "Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." He went on, "This part is quite popular with all the vagabonds".

The girl looked at him like he was weird. (he really was) "So there are a lot of you out here?" She looked at the pond. "I thought everyone in this city was; 'living-it-up'" Gommu chuckled. "Hey you got a lot to learn new comer! Welcome to Republic City." I then stood up and coughed because there was so much dust in the bush. Apparently, that caught the attention of the girl.

"Hey" she turned to me. "Want one?" she offered holding a stick still holding fish. I heard my stomach growl. I was hesitant. "Sure, thanks." I replied taking the stick that she offered. I sat down beside her as I took my first few bites of the fish. It was delicious! The last time I ever ate food was the day before yesterday! "What's your name?" the girl asked me. "Stacia." "Korra" The girl replied. I was finished with my fish. –Man, am I stuffed!- I said in my head.

"HEY, STOP!" a voice yelled from the bridge. The three of us turned our backs to see a guard running; advancing towards us. "YOU CAN'T FISH HERE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "You best skedaddle!" Gommu advised diving head-first into his bush. "C'mon Stacia!" Korra called as she whistled. Her polar-bear dog ran towards us. Korra and I jumped on Naga getting away from the guard. I looked back to see the guard panting and wheezing.

Gommu emerged from the bush and waved his hand in the air holding a bag. I looked closer to see my shoulder bag. Gommu threw it at me. I was able to catch it. I breathed a sigh of relief. Gommu gave us a 'thumbs up'. I smiled then turned back to Korra. We stopped to rest and sit near the fountain. After that we moved on.

I noticed a protestor with a billboard at his back. And on that billboard was a picture of a guy with a mask that looked similar to the Kabuki theatre masks, and a Chinese symbol on it. –That's odd- I thought to myself.

Then the protestor spoke up: "Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" He went on. "Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city has forced non-benders to live as lower class citizens!" –Cheese, this guy is annoying- he went on. "Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

Korra spoke up "What are you talking about?! Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" I knew by the tone of her voice that she was irritated by this man just as I was. He glared at Korra. Then he spoke up. "Oh yeah? Let me guess: you're a bender?" Korra and I looked at each other. Then the protestor. Korra then replied: "Yes I am" The protestor turned to Korra. "Then I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some water bending, huh?" "Korra" I whispered "Don't answer that."

But she ignored me. "I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra replied as I lowered my head, letting my hair fall with it. "See! This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" The crowd turned to Korra and started to form a small riot. Yelling at her. I crossed my arms in annoyance.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're…You're oppressing your selves!" "That didn't even make sense!" the protestor replied mockingly. "C'mon Stacia." She called after me as we left. We got into a quiet peaceful town, where many shops lined up.

"Hey Korra. Maybe we should just ask for directions." I advised as we walked in the streets since there were no cars driving around the place. "I think we should." Korra replied. We walked over to a small market.

Kind of like a kiosk. There were two people in there; a man and a woman. Korra spoke up: "Hey, I think we're lost." she went on, "Do you know how we can get to Air temple Island from here?" she asked the couple. "Just head down this street" The woman replied, pointing towards the exit through the alley of the town. I felt some sort of rapid vibration as it slithered through my spine. I looked back to check if there were any cars, but there were none.

I looked to my front to see a gold and red car, advancing toward our direction. "You two shouldn't be here! It isn't safe." The woman said worried, hiding behind the chests filled with tomatoes. The car parked in front of a phonograph store. There, a man was whipping a golden-red phonograph. Three men stepped out of the car. One in blue, another in green, and the last in black with a red scarf. They headed towards the store.

"Mister Chung, please tell me you have my money, or else I can't guarantee I can't protect your fine establishment." He told the man sarcastically. "Who are they?" I asked Korra pointing towards the triad. "I don't know." Was all she had to say. Then I heard the men's conversation again.

"Take one of my phonographs." The man offered. The skinny guy in black and red kicked the phonograph, breaking it in pieces. The now broken phonograph was burning on the ground. The gangster in blue spoke up. "My friend here is not a music lover." He said shaking his head. –He's being sarcastic again- "Give me the money, or else…" Korra cut him off. "Or else what hoodlum?"

The three men look at each other, then back at Korra. They started to laugh. The guy in blue (supposedly the leader of the triad) turned to us. He glared at me. –Man- I thought –I hate this staring-. The leader replied. "Since you're obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things. You're in 'Triple-Threat Triad' territory, and we're about to put you two; in the hospital" "You're the only ones who's gonna need a hospital."

Korra replied putting her fists together, rubbing them. "And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby" The gangsters looked at each other; then at Korra. "Who do you think you are?" The leader-ish guy asked. Obviously confused. I think. "Why don't you come and find out?" Korra continued still rubbing her fists. The man became twitchy. "This is going to get bad" I thought aloud. He then, opened one side of his jacket and pulled water out of it. He was controlling the water!

He then pushed the water towards Korra. She caught the bubble and threw it back to the man in blue. It _froze,_ surrounding his head. He started going wiggly and he bumped the car, thus, breaking the frozen Ice that surrounded his head. The man in green looked at the man in blue, then back at us. He went straight at _me. _Before he could punch me in the face, Korra stomped at the ground.

Then; a platform elevated from the ground. Causing the man to fall back. I looked at Korra. Then I smiled at her. The red-scarf guy began to run after us. His fists ready for punching. Once he was about to attack, Korra grabbed his fists, spinning him in the air, throwing him into a grandfather clock shop. She walked towards the broken window shop. "Got an Idea of who I am now, chumps?" Korra asked proudly.

Their car hurried down the street, "C'mon!" one of the gangsters called. The black guy got on the car as it ran off. Korra ran towards it "You're not getting away!" She motioned her hands forward; then upward. Making a ramp like thing emerge, colliding with the car. It crashed into another shop. "Oh No" I murmured to myself. Then an airship covered the sun, "POLICE, FREEZE WHERE YOU ARE!" "Great!" I exclaimed, "Police!" They got down by some metal cables and landed safely. –Alright, that's cool- the triad got out of the shop. The police came over. "I caught the bad guys for you officers" Korra pointed at the dizzy triad. "Arrest them" one policeman ordered. Metal cords wrapped around their waste.

The policeman advanced towards us. "You're under arrest too" "What?!" A metal cord wrapped around my arm. "What do you mean we're under arrest?" she went on "Those are the bad guys over there, they were smashing up a shop!" She pointed at the gangsters. "From the looks of it, you smashed up more than that." He let a cable wrap around her wrist. The policeman holding me made the cable slide a bit making me get closer to him. Korra looked at them with shock. The cable around her wrist got tighter.

"Wait let me explain!" "You can explain all you like, down at headquarters." He turned to me "Take her back to headquarters." He pointed at me "Wait what?" I was shocked "Hey, just let me go!" I was struggling out of the cables, but they were too tight. I was brought back to their airship as I watched Korra try to escape. (_Note to self: Never go to this part of Republic City again) _Once we were inside the airship I was forced to stay in a cage. –Good, thing I'm not with the triad- I thought to myself. About half an hour later some policemen arrived.

Korra was with them. I hit my head against the metal wall. Since I was handcuffed, I couldn't do a face palm. "Perfect! Just perfect Korra!" I murmured being sarcastic. Half an hour later, we were at the station. A policewoman got inside the room. She looked like the chief. She had a totally different uniform, and wore a patch with the police emblem. Everything was boring. I'm serious. Minutes later I actually heard her words.

"…Not to mention evading arrest; you're in a whole mess of trouble young lady!" She banged the clipboard on the table. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper. I had it…." But the chief cut her off. "Can it! You should have called the police and stayed out of the way." "But I couldn't stand by and do nothing! It's my duty to help people. See, I'm the Avatar." –THIS IS SO BORING!- I shouted in my head.

So I just ignored their conversation. Then someone opened a peep hole in the wall, "Chief, councilman Tenzin is here" the chief looked annoyed. "Let him in". I raised my eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. A man in an orange and yellow robe-ish thing, with an arrow on his head came in the room. –Odd- I thought to myself. Korra, apologizing broke the short silence in the room. "Tenzin, sorry; I got a little side tracked on my way to see you"

I looked at Korra then back at the chief and councilman. He breathed in, and spoke up. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual" he was grinning. I laughed a bit. But Korra elbowed me, to stop. And I did. "Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin aggressively asked the councilman.

He replied, "My relocation has been delayed, the Avatar on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole, where she will stay put." Korra protesting interrupted, "But…" "If you would be so kind to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damages." Lin looked at Korra, who was staring at the floor. I was doing the opposite.

Everything that Hour was B-O-R-I-N-G, BORING! Then the chief spoke up. "Fine, get her out of my city." Tenzin replied "Always a pleasure Lin" He glared at Korra "Let's go Korra" we got outside the room I went ahead of Korra. Next thing I knew we were in the waiting room. "Tenzin, please, don't send me back home." Korra pleaded "You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the Orders of the White Lotus"

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny is in Republic City" Tenzin's face turned red hot. Literally! "Don't bring my mother into this!" I laughed again. I swear that was HILARIOUS! "Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack.

I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs me, too." She had a point, even though I'm not going through the same thing as her. Then some guy brought Naga in; "Is this, your polar bear dog miss?" Naga kept on licking him. I just laughed, again. Then someone tapped my shoulder, I turned my back to see Tenzin, he turned to Korra.

"Why is she with you?" Korra replied "Well, I just met her in the park a few minutes ago" "4 hours and 40 minutes to be exact" I corrected checking my watch. 5:40 PM (Yeah, the airship ride to the Police HQ was long. which is why I kept on...complaining) I looked back at Tenzin. "Explain more on the ferry" he answered heading for the door.

I followed. While going to the docks my phone rang. Korra looked at me, surprised. I reached for the phone. It was my cousin, Samuel. He lives with me because his parents are working abroad. I clicked the key pad to answer the call. "Hey Sam" Samuel replied "What's up?" Samuel and I were really close cousins.

I'm an only child. But the result of living with him was like having an older brother. I replied "Nothing much. Why?" "I just wanted to know how you were going" then I heard someone screaming and laughing. "Is Ally there?" Sam sighed "Yes" "What's wrong?" "She's going like the _Joker_ on a unicycle joggling some pumpkin bombs from _Green Goblin_!" I laughed "I'll catch you later." "Bye Stacia" "Bye".

By the time I hung up we were in the Ferry. Korra was at the back of it. Before I went inside the Cabin, I saw Tenzin look at the statue of some kid with an arrow on his head. –Just like Tenzin- I thought. Then I went inside. I heard footsteps follow. I looked back. No one was there. "Creepy" I thought. Then I put my bag and file case on the floor, and sat on the chair. Tenzin followed.

Time for him to know where I come from, I thought. Before he could speak, I actually read his mind as to what he was going to ask me. And I answered in advance. "Stacia U. Androduequez. In Russia Moscow. 12 years old. No, I'm not from here. I really don't know what's going on, and No. What's bending?" The words just escaped from my tongue, just as fast as an F1 car go around the track. Tenzin looked at me, surprised.

"Okay" He replied awkwardly. I read his mind; again. "Your 10 year old daughter will be telling me what bending is and what so ever culture of your universe, that or I look around the library which is at the top floor of your home. Correct?" I did it again. He stared at me. "Yes" he replied leaving the cabin. Then my phone rang again. This time, it was Ally. I pressed the keypad to answer the call.

"Yes Ally?" She quickly replied happily. "I'm done with mine" Right! She's the student of our class who has a weeklong project! How can I forget! "Where did you go?" I asked "Well, I went to some place called 'Agriden'" "Agriden?" "Yes" "Was there any life there?" "Well, yeah. The Agridans looked a lot like eagles" "Why eagles?" "I don't know." "Okay" "Hey Stacie" "Stop calling me that!" Ally was American. In which I'm guessing is the reason behind calling me 'Stacie'. "I'll call you back tomorrow." "Alright"

About an hour after that, we were at the docks. I quickly left the cabin. Tenzin turned to me. "Where will I go if Korra is going back to the South-Pole?" I asked. But Tenzin just shook his head, and got off the boat. Then three kids landed on the docks from their gliders. "Korra!" They all exclaimed happily. "Are you coming to live with us on the island?" the smallest girl asked, excitingly. "No Ikki. I'm sorry" she replied.

"I have to go home now" The three children looked sad. The tallest girl could be the 10 year old daughter of Tenzin. Korra was on her way to leaving Republic City. I took a quick look at Tenzin's face. –He's changing his mind- I thought. And then it happened. "Wait" Korra turned looking back at Tenzin "I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but you are right. It has fallen out of balance since, he past.

I thought I should put of your training in order to a pole his legacy, but you; are his legacy" I smiled. "You may stay and train here, Republic City needs its Avatar once again" Korra held her breath. "Yes! Thank You! You're the best!" "YAY!" The three kids celebrated and had a group hug with Korra. She pulled me into it to. Then Korra went to Tenzin and picked him up to the group hug too. I saw his face. I read his mind.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked himself. I chuckled. And Korra put us down, and ran with the kids to the temple. Tenzin sighed. I Laughed, and answered his question. "You sir," I pointed at him "Just got yourself, into one big mess!" He stared at me again. "Be careful!" I advised and winked. Then I ran towards the Temple together with Korra. And that; is what happened, at the beginning.

* * *

**So Stacia stays in Air Temple Island, I wonder who else comes around (?).**


	3. Un-Invited Guest

**Hey Guys. Sorry Chapter One was really long! Actually, most of them are long but here's Chapter Two!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Tenzin said I may stay at Air Temple Island. That is; until my portal project timeline was over. I got dressed in some air acolyte clothes. Jinora, Tenzin's 10 year old daughter said it would be a 'decent' disguise in Republic City. Then, Jinora got into my room.

"Hey Stacia!" she greeted "You look just like an air bender!" "Are you serious?" I asked "Well. If you remove that pony tail, you would" She said. I laughed, "That's exactly what I was going to do, actually" I said, while removing my pony tail and combing.

Then suddenly, a really strong breeze went through the hallway. It was Ikki and Meelo on air scooters. Ikki was screeching and Meelo was screaming. Jinora plugged her ears, yes, it was noisy. I laughed once it was over. I reached into my bag to read one of the chapter books that I brought.

"Which book will I read?" I asked myself. "What's that?" Someone asked behind my back. I turned my back. Phew! Cheese, it's just Jinora. "What?" "May I see those please?" "Sure" I replied, leaving some space for her to sit on the floor. When I handed her the books, her eyes grew wide.

"You want to borrow one?" I offered. She got onr book and asked:"May I borrow this?" "Sure" I smiled. She 'thank you'd. She ran out to her room, smiling. I got a book, put it in my shoulder bag, and went to the dining hall. I picked up the newspaper which was on the mat in front of my door.

I looked at it. "Buzzard Wasps win a place in the quarter finale match" I looked at the newspaper "Pro bending?" I asked myself "Sounds like boxing" I thought, putting it in my shoulder bag. –Korra might like this- I thought. Once I got there Korra looked at me "Morning" She said "Nice of you to show up finally" I handed her the newspaper, and sat on the spare seat beside Tenzin and got my book.

My phone rang, Korra ignored it; but Tenzin looked at me again. I rolled my eyes, and checked my phone. ALLY JONES. "Grr.. Ally" I hit the book on my head, and went to the door. "Excuse me" I said putting my ear plugs in my ear and plugged them to my phone.

I clicked the 'answer' key pad. "What is it Ally?" I asked her "Miss. Reqruitan [ 'Kinda name is that? ] said that I may choose who I could go with to help them by the end of the year" she replied. I sighed, "And who did you pick?" I asked, opening a can of milk "I chose you" she replied.

I nearly choked on my drink! "You're joking; right?" I asked hopefully, "No, I'm serious" I face palmed. Once I calmed down, I spoke up, "Fine, when do we meet?" I asked. "I'm already here" she replied. "What?" she can't be here! "Where?" I asked "At the police station" she said. I knew she spoke the truth. "I'll be there in a while" I answered, finishing my can. I rushed back to the dining hall, I heard Korra finishing an article in the newspaper.

"…And the buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knock out!" she finished "Why don't you say we go to the Arena tonight? Catch a few, Pro-Bending matches?" she asked excited, "That sport; is a mockery to the noble tradition of bending" he answered "C'mon Tenzin, I've dreamed of going to pro-bending match since I was a kid; and now I'm just a ferry ride away from it" she pointed to the arena at her back.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivvle, you're here to finish your Avatar training" he replied "Is that why you're keeping the White lotus sentries around to watch my every move?" "Yes. To master air bending; I believe you'll need a calm, quiet environment" "Fine" she answered; "you're the master" I shrugged. "What's the matter?" Korra asked putting down the newspaper.

"I need to go to the police station" I answered "Why?" Tenzin asked. "I need to meet someone there" I replied, looking at Republic city (I was being vague wasn't I?). "You'll need to wear your jacket" Korra advised, tossing it to me.

"I know" I replied closing my shoulder bag preparing to leave. "Be back as soon as possible" She said. I laughed, "Why would I not know that?" I answered leaving (Who wouldn't?). As I walked through the hallway, I put on my jacket and zipped it, a little to make a V shape on it.

I ran to the ferry and untied the rope. "To the docks" I told them. They nodded and set off. I sat on the floor, looking down at the water. Half an hour later, we were in Republic City. "I'll be back" I told the air acolytes before leaving. I ran as fast as I could to the police station. I ran up the stairs to the questioning room. And leaned against it to hear the conversation, and I recognized their voices.

"When will you're friend be here?" Lin (Chief Bei Fong) asked, "She should be here by now" Ally answered. I knocked, and the door opened up. Lin turned her back. "Why is your friend here?" she asked me looking at Ally. "Well, it was kind of a long story; but let me just say this. She needs to be here" I replied, scratching the back of my neck.

She looked at Ally, "Let her in air temple island if needed" she replied, unlocking her cuffs. "C'mon Ally" I called sharply. I put my hands in my pockets. At least, 30 minutes later, we were in the ferry. "What did you do?" I asked Ally, "I went here" Ally replied. I hit my head on the ship's railing. "No! I mean WHAT did you DO when you got here?" "Oh," I glared at her "Spill" I commanded "Alright, alright. Well, I kinda ran into some group of people; who call themselves [air quoting] 'The Agni Kais'" she said, Alright I heard enough. The Agni Kais were fire benders, so she could handle it But she continued to explain.

"You used your lasso to try and..." I said, "Y-yes" she answered, in her shy tone. "There was a witness?" I asked. "Yes" "Just don't do it again" I said. "Okay"

I looked at Air Temple Island. When we got there, it was 5:24 PM. Nothing really happened on our trip. I found Tenzin in the training area, together with Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra. They looked like they were leaving, "Why" I asked. Korra said nothing. I looked at Ally, she shrugged. I bumped into Tenzin. "Who's this?" he asked when he saw Ally.

"Remember when I said I needed to go to the police station?" I asked; he nodded. "Well" I said, pointing at Ally "She is the reason" "You didn't answer my quest…." "She's my friend from my school back in Russia" I answered, pointing north east; since that's the real direction, from where we were. He pulled at his beard. I got my water bottle (I didn't even know I had it in my shoulder bag, LOL) and drank from it.

He spoke up, "If she is to stay here; she must share the same room with you" he said staring at Ally doing her 'Joklin' move. A mixture of the Joker and The green goblin's attack moves. *face palm* But it's really good for attacking. I'm serious! I face palmed (again). SHE WAS SO SUGAR HIGH, HYPER ACTIVE! She eats at least 5 Chocolates a DAY! But I still accepted it, I sighed,

"Fine" I said "But I blame you" I pointed at Tenzin, "If she wakes me up at 2:00 AM" I said leaving him alone at the training area. One hour later, I was taking a bath in the bath room in my (partially Ally's) room. As I put on my necklace, I wondered. –Why do I feel like someone is related to the Equalists? -

I thought, my guts were telling me something. But I put those thoughts out of my head, and left the room. Ally went to me. "What?" I asked taking my book. I went to my bed and read it, "So; where am I?" she asked, going into the bathroom to brush her teeth. I looked at her. "Go to the library upstairs" I finally replied; pointing to the ceiling. She sighed, I put down the book, "Night" I said, and dozed off.

* * *

**So, this is it. Ally arrives in the City, and Stacia starts to get odd feelings. I wonder...**


	4. In Time (Chapter 3 Part 1)

**Hey guys. Well, Chapters are long so I will divide them into parts. Okee and here's Chap. 3 Part 1!**

* * *

****I had the strangest dream that night. I saw Korra on Naga, going to City Hall, she was upset. Korra got off Naga, and went straight for the wall, Korra climbed up; all the way to Tarrlok's room. She opened the window and climbed in, snow rushed into the room. Soon; a sato mobile rushed out of City Hall. I heard Korra screaming, I got worried. Then; everything just, blacked out.

I woke up with a start. I looked around. I heard a rooster's call. When I checked my watch, it was 5:00 AM. –Early- I thought. I got into my air bender clothes, and went to the library. I thought about my dream. What did it mean? I just had to find out, once I got in. I looked for the portion as to where the mythical/avatar life style books were. Once I got one book, I looked through its contents. 'finding out' , 'training' , signs' , 'warnings' , 'dreams'.

Once I found the 'dreams' chapter; I stopped there and read it. I read it aloud, "Avatar's may have strange dreams, once in a while. These dreams are signs or warnings of what may happen in their future, either positive; or negative. Such as….." It just, stopped there. I checked the top of the page; 'Written in the year: 30 LNQ' it said. I looked for the name of the author, nothing. I put the book back in the shelf and left.

I walked down the stairs, all the way to my room. I saw that Ally was still asleep, everyone was. I sighed. –What does it mean?- I thought, asking myself. Then my phone rang, I checked it; SAMUEL G. UY it said. I answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked "Hey Stacia" "What is it, Sam?" "Mom, just wanted to know how you were" He answered. "What time is it there?" I asked "Seven AM, we just had breakfast" I growled "Lucky" I said, flopping on my bed. "It's practically, five-fifteen here" I continued, checking my watch. Then Tenzin slid my door open. My eyes grew wide, I motioned for him to get out of my room for a while, and he quickly got out. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll catch you later" I finished the conversation. Then I felt Air Temple Island wake up. I put on my air acolyte clothes, when I just put on my hairband, Ally woke. "Morning" she yawned. I just noticed she slept in on her clothes. Then an Idea popped into my head. Before I could speak, she did; "Why are you in those clothes?" "I combed my hair "Disguise" I replied putting my comb down.

"For what?" I looked at her, opened my cabinet, got the book of the history of the Avatar Universe, and shoved it in her hands. "Read!" I ordered. "What's your size?" I asked, looking into my closet, "Six, adult" I saw a six size air acolyte cloth. "Wear this" I said, "Breakfast at five-twenty" I said "Make sure you're a vegetarian" I left the room.

I just realized it's been 2 days since Ally arrived. –Wow- I thought. I remembered Tenzin told me Korra's permanently joining the fire-ferrets in Pro-Bending. She said I could go with her today, just then, Korra came up to me.

"Hey, Stacia" she greeted, "Hi" I replied. "So, you're….." "Going with you to the Pro-Bending Arena at 5:50 to watch you practice? Yup" I interrupted. She stared at me then gulped "Yes" she paused "Let's eat breakfast" I said. And we rushed to the dining hall. About six minutes we were there.

Some acolytes were there, including Pema and Meelo, "Good Morning Pema" I greeted. Meelo was throwing an apple up in the air with the support of his, airbending. "Hi Stacia, Korra" she replied, grabbing the apple from Meelo. "What time is it?" Korra asked as we sat down to eat. "5 33" I answered, checking my watch. She got some leachy nuts (or however you spell it)

Time sorta went by, "Korra, you should pack your bag" I said "It's 5:41" "It's what?" "It's time for us to go to the arena" "You go" she answered, tired. "Fine, I'll just tell'em that you don't want to win the tournament. Korra stopped yawning, eye's growing wide. "Never mind! Let's go!" she sprang up, and ran to her room. I followed. Soon we were on the ferry. I felt something….._sandy_ in my shoes. When I brushed my hand against my feet to remove the sand, instead, it sorta; floated. When I did it with my other foot, it did the same. I put my shoes back on.

Then set aside the sand. I stood up, and started doing these; boxing punches. But instead of just punching a bag, air came out'a my fists. "What?" I asked myself. "What's wrong?" Korra asks. "I earth bent" I replied, she paused "Okay, and?" "I air bent also" I said. Her eyes widened, "YOU WHAT BENDED?!" "I earthbent and airbent" I replied. "That can't be possible! Only the Avatar can bend more than a single element!" "Well, I don't know!" "Why don't you try to earth bend again?" she asked, most likely looking for proof. I bent the sand and rocks that I set aside, just a few minutes before.

Then I punched in the air, and out came wind, straight away from my fists. She stared in shock. "We need to talk to Tenzin about this" she said. I nodded. "We're here" an air acolyte said. Korra got her bag, and we got off the boat. The Arena was close, so it was like a five minute walk, all the way.

Then we were at the gym, there we saw two boys, one in red, another in green. Supposedly brothers since they nearly look alike, "Hi Korra" the kid in green greeted, throwing a ball at her; three minutes later: "What's the big deal with making me train this early in the morning? The morning is **EVIL**" she said.

I stared at her, see when I do so, I read their thoughts. If you have an account on a social networking site, and chat with you friends you would understand.

_I feel your pain _"We're the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym" Bolin, the kid in green said "And you're the rookiest of us all" Mako added. "We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament. Deal with it" he finished, throwing the ball at Korra.

As if on cue, I just finished the whole series of the game I made, about six months ago. "You deal with it!" Korra replied, throwing the ball hard at Mako. I gotta say it was funny.

"There're my little hard-working street urchins" some one from behind said "It's an honor to finally meet you, Avatar" he said, heading towards Korra. "And you are?" Korra and I asked in unison. "Butakha. I run this whole Pro-Bending shabang" _Butakha? Shabang? Is he from the west or something? _"Here's your winnings from the last match" he said as Mako advanced towards him to collect the money, "Ah ah ah, not so fast. First you owe me for the Avatar's new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries" Butakha took all the money.

Mako stares at Bolin; "What? I'm a growing Boy!" Bolin said, rubbing his stomach. A sixteen year old…rubbing his stomach?! I've heard about scratching your back and smiling sheepishly; but really?!

"Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up **thirty thousand yuans** for the championship pot" Butahka added "Thirty Thousand Yuans?!" Bolin asked "Sorry, kids. You got 'til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else, you're out of the tournament"

Mako looked down, But [shorter for Butakha] left the room. I got my Dsi and played a game involving a spirit medium, a detective, a prosecuting and defense attorney_, _Bolin looked at Korra, "You wouldn't happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?" he asked, desperate "I got nothing" Korra and I replied in unison.

I didn't hear the rest, then Mako interrupted "So, _anyway_, how are we gonna come up with the money?" …..I press _present _in my game "OBJECTION" ….."What was that?" Korra asked me. "Just a game" I replied…."I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!" Bolin answered Mako's question.

"We need _serious_ ideas" "I _was_ serious" "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do" Mako said, ending their conversation. Mako left, Korra followed, "I'll follow" I said. She nodded and left. "Hey, Stacia" Bolin tapped me, "Yeah?" I replied "Can you come with me. To you know…." I hesitated. "Alright, I'll just tell Korra I need to do some errands" I replied, I went to Korra "Hey Korra, I just need to do some errands" I informed, You think I'm lying? I'm not, I really need to do some thing! "Alright" she replied "Go on" "Thanks Korra"

* * *

**Okay, that's part one of Chapter Three. Part 2 probably won't come out until this Friday. So, Bye!**


	5. Sun Moon Stars Earth (Chap 3 Part 2)

**Hi, I've been waiting for this day! Well, Korra let's Stacia go 'do her errands'. I smell trouble in the air...or am I smelling food?**

**Oh never mind! On with Chap. 3 Part 2!**

* * *

I ran back to Bolin. He was in a suit, and had a bag.

"Um…Are we good to go?" I asked, "Yep! Let's go!" he exclaimed. I shook my head. and off we went. A few minutes later: "One yuan down, 29,999 to go" Bolin said, I face palmed. "Bolin, we've been here for an hour!" I complained, "Hey, at least you were able to return that book you borrowed from some library!" he replied. "That only took eight seconds!" I replied, he brushed Pabu a bit then put him back on the ladder. "Whatever" he crossed his arms. "Bolin, that you?" some guy in blue clothes, in a reddish gold car asked…._wait_…_red?_..._gold?...__**The Triple Threat Triad**_..."Oh, hey there, Shady Shin"

_Shady Shin_ got of the car "Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now. Not bad" he said, "Uh, thanks" I facepalmed "So listen. I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle," "LIGHTING BOLT ZOLT? What kind of name is that?" I blurted, Shades stared at me and added "Little gals ain't allowed" he said, wait, did he just call me Little…..GAL? Bolin thought that through "Uh, I don't know, Shin. Mako told to stay away from the Triple Threats" I did my messege thing….._Told you_… "Pfuh, your brother ain't the boss of you. It's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked"

–Alright, I can't take this guy- "_Just a little security work?_ As if!" I protested, "Hey, your not Bolin, stay out of it" Shady Shin replied, stashing about 30,000 yuans into the can Bolin was stares at it with wide eyes and gasps in awe. He shakes his head and gasps even louder while nearly sticking his head in the can. He does know that when they pay Butakha they would be left with one yuan right? Since the can held 30,001 yuans.

Who's the kid? Me? Or Him?

and the reply of Shin smiling confidently_,_ "You game?"….. I tried to tell Bolin not to, but he went with Shin. "Great" I exclaimed "Perfect! So you're just going to….to go with him?! Fine; FINE! I'm leaving as well!" I said "Good for you. Tell Mako I got the cash for the champioship" he replied, and the car left.

"'Tell Mako I got the cash' [opening and closing my hand like a puppet]..mimimimi…. Oh no, I'll tell Mako you went with the triad" I whispered, leaving. I go to where Mako and Bolin live, and a few minutes after that;

"Bo, I'm back! [Shows the bag he was carrying.] Picked up your favorite dumplings! [Sags down exhaustedly on the couch] Hey, I found some work down at the power plant. [Reaches inside the bag.] Made some decent money. [Eats a dumpling. calls with his mouth still full. He does know he would choke if he did that] Bolin? [wondering.] You here, bro? [glances around, looks over his shoulder. he is looking out the window at Air Temple Island. Amused.] Huh, I bet the little lovebird is making a house call" Mako said, "House call? More like Cash Call!" I whispered, following Mako.

When I got there, I was right behind Mako, and he never noticed me. Good for him! What do I hear once I get there? "or does he drive you crazy like you _like_ him?" Ikki….Hardy Har Har Korra, Brava…..

"[_Tries to act cool._] Ahem. Oh. Hey, Mako, hey Stacia" she says, earth bending Ikki and Jinora up sky high-ish, "Have you seen Bolin?" He asked,

_How do I explain? 'Oh Mako! [sarcastically]I was with Bolin earlier and some guy from the Triple Threat Triad picked him up and stashed 30,000 yuans!' _I Don't know where he is for goodness sake! "No. I haven't seen him since practice. Think something's wrong?" "Seem's like it" I blankly answered, staring in space. "Excuse me?" Korra asked, "Nothing!" I exclaimed, "I don't know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations. See you later" Mako said,

leaving "Wait. I could, uh... help you look for him" she said "It's true" I said, "Nah, it's okay" he insisted "Hey cool guy, let me help you" Korra said "We can take Naga" I said "Who's Naga?" Mako asked "My best friend" Korra said "And a great tracker" I added.

Korra smiled, we got there at 6:45, where we found Ally my friend beside Naga. "Thanks for watching Naga, Ally" Korra said "Why?" I asked "Naga sort of…" she scratched her nape "It's a long story" Ally said leaving her post. We got on Naga, and left. And later; Mako finally said something "Your best friend is a…..Polar Bear Dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense" he said "I'll take that as a compliment city boy" Korra replied as we rode off into the night.

"Hey Stacia, when was the last time you saw Bolin?" Korra asked me, I replied "I saw him underneath some statue with a guy holding fire and a scar on the right si…." "I know where that is! Korra; go there!" Mako exclaimed, pointing his finger to the right side.

Korra made Naga move there. I couldn't stand not telling them I was with him! Should I? _Yes, I'll tell him when we get there _And once we get there: "Well, this is his usual hangout" Mako said, Korra looked at me; but I didn't notice. I was thinking on how to tell "Stacia, are you alright?" she asked, "Huh?" I aksed snapping out "You were staring in space" She replied "Well; sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I was with Bolin this afternoon" I said, "You were what?!" Mako asked "I repeat: I was with Bolin earlier this afternoon" Korra wasn't upset at me, but Mako was "Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" He asked me

"Hey! I said I'm sorry! I was thinking on how and when to tell you! That's all I hid from you!" I shouted,

until I just remembered that Shady Shin picked up Bolin and stashed 29,000 yuans into the can…_uh oh_….He was just paying a kid maybe 2 years younger than me, then the kid spoke up "Shady Shin showed up and flashed some _serious_ cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big" he said.

His first and second statement was similar to what I was about to say, but _NOOOOO _all I get was getting sarcastic statements and yelling and shouting, straight from Mako. "Mako, what was he talking about?" Korra simply asked, Mako calmed down "Sounds like there's a turf war brewing. And Bolin's about to get caught right in the middle of it" He said getting on Naga

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as We [korra and I] get on Naga as well. "The triple threat triad's headquarters. Hopefully Bolin's there and nothing's gone down yet!" Mako said as we raced off, "The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up wit- " She wasn't able to finish, a ferret passed us heading for the arena; Pabu. Naga runs after it: "Whoa Naga!" Korra pulls the reins to halt her mount, to no avail.

Naga turned around to the corner of a building, the ferret waiting for them. The fire ferret runs down a street and climbs a street light as Naga approaches, "That's Pabu!" Mako and I say at the same time, "No, Naga! Pabu's a friend, not a snack" Korra says, pulling on the reins.

Naga calms down and starts panting, her tongue out of her mouth. Pabu who has slid down the pole, and brings his nose forward to touch Naga's, before jumping in her head and running down her back to climb onto Mako's shoulder, who briefly smiles at the animal. "We gotta hurry" Mako says, we turn left, a few minutes later, we're here.

"Something's not right. [Mako approaches the door cautiously with Pabu still on his shoulders] There're usually thugs posted out front. We better be cautious" he says, he presses his back against the door post and peers into the door window, while signaling Korra that it is safe to come up. As he slinks back into the shadows, Korra casually strolls toward the door, forsaking any sneaking up. Which was funny. "Stacia, you go look around" Korra said, "I'll tell you if I find anything" I say, I go to the right side of the building,

"Are you sure you've got every one you found in the bulding?" I hear a man's voice ask, "Yes sir! We've got everyone" another voice says. I check the scene, there were people in dark colored uniforms, and another one in dark green, with sticks stuck to his back. I saw five motorcycles and two trucks, one of the uniformed people got into one truck, three of them got on to there motorcycles, one got into the other truck, I took a few pictures of what was happening, but I forgot to remove flash and sound, so it eventually made the uniformed people draw attention to the spot where I was, "What was that?" one of them asked, "Let's check it out" One of them said, they went straight for where I was,

-um, finally some fight, question mark?- I hid, then made some animal sounds, then got some of the rubbish near me and formed a hybrid animal to make it look like it was a glowjay [a mix up of a glow and mockingjay, though I don't know what animal glows on land; oh wait, a fire fly]

I attached it to a metal mini airplane [like a paper plane], I rustled the bushes I was hiding in, and threw the junk I just made in twenty seconds up in the air. "It's just a bird" One of them said, and left…..I was speech less…..-I FOOLED THEM! PERFECTO! BRAVA!-

*clears throat* ANYWAY; I heard a crash from inside the building, which most likely came from Korra accidentaly crashing with a chair on a table. Alright, our cover's blown, the one of the uniformed people asked: "What's that?" "We have to go! Hurry up!" one of them exclaimed, and got on their motorcycles.

And left, I ran out of the bush and looked at the picture I took, I saw Bolin tied up and gagged, when I looked at the scene I saw someone close the door of the truck; but something bothered me. I saw a symbol.

A large red circle inscribed with the Chinese character 平, which can mean "equal", "level", or "peace". Wait, I saw that symbol before…

…._"__Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders?" "What are you talking about?! Bending is the coolest thing in the world!" "I'm seriously thinking about it." "See! This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!" "join the __**Equalists**__!..._...the equalists…_oh no_…..the equalists took the triads…..and Bolin…

-I've got to tell Korra! I open the side door, and Korra and Mako run out at the same time, "They have Bolin!" I exclaim, pointing to the equalists. "oh no" Mako whispered, "We have to hurry!" I say; running towards the truck. Mako and Korra follow, Korra starts running in the direction the motorcyclists took off in, I get on Naga as she starts to run.

Mako starts to run after us as well. Korra and Mako suddenly get on Naga as well, "Stacia I need to be in front!" Korra argues, since I was in front, "If it's to drive; then I can handle this!" I reply, following the Equalists getting out of the smoke-filled alley.

I pull Naga's reins to make her go as truck we were chasing drives off into the distance, the motorcyclists in tow. As they have all past, Korra and Mako, the send fire blasts at the masked motorcyclists, who swerve to avoid it. Korra brings up her arms, before following the cracks in the earth her earthbending move has produces. A motorcyclist avoids a first big crack and then jumping high into the sky after being catapulted up by a summoned earth ramp by Korra. The rider lands safely and continues to follow the rest of the escaping party.

They dash out of the alley and swarm into an open square. And the fight (finally) begins, 2 equalists jump out of no where and start attacking, one goes to Mako and another to Korra. And me? Well, let's just say I was the; Bonus in the fight. (For some reason I wanna play the game of the plumbing bros. The one one with a guy in red who's name starts with M and saves a princess who's kidnapped by a reptile multiple times *Mischeivus Smile*)

ANYWAY, man I'm getting obsessed with the games from my childhood again!

* * *

**Uh, Okay people. I'm bad at describing attacks. So, you should know what happens in that part of Episode 3 so I'm gonna skip! Sorry but nothing new is in the scene except Stacia being the back up of Korra and Mako.**

* * *

After what felt like hours, the Equalists left after that...surprise attack by Naga and Pabu.

Korra was obviously upset, tried to earth or fire bend, but failed, and I knew why.

"I can't bend!" Korra said aloud, "Calm down, It will wear off in 20 minutes if you be patient" I said. Oh by the way, did I tell you that my bending wasn't blocked?

"Who are they?" Korra asked, "Korra do you remember that annoying protestor we saw back in the park?" I asked

"Yeah, what about 'em?" she replied "He's an ally to the Equalists, and the masked people earlier are chi-blockers, and work with or for Amon" I said.

"Amon? You mean that anti-bending guy with the creepy mask?" She asked "Kabuki Masks, and Yes that's him" I replied, Yo u people who are reading this should know what a Kabuki Mask is... "What would the Equalists want with the triads?" Mako (Surprisingly) asked. "What ever it is, It won't end up well"

* * *

**Okay, cliffhangy! *clears throat* Well, maybe you watched Episode three, but it won't end up the way you expect it to. Part three will be posted next friday (December 14 2012) bye!**


	6. Why are you here? (Chap 3 Part 3)

**Hi guys, well maybe posting part 3 on Friday was, wrong**

**So here's Chap. Three Part 3!**

* * *

"I can't beleive Bolin got himself into this mess!" Mako yelled.

I was just thinking about a reason as to _why _the Equalists would take triads, "Amon doesn't approve of bending, right?" I asked. "Yeah" Korra replied after promising Mako that we would (or/and will) find his brother.

I just stood there, thinking with a lot of questions flooding my Cranium: _Where are the Equalists? What are they doing? What do they want with the triads?_

__"Korra, remember that weird (and annoying) protestor back in the park?" I asked, "Yes" she said, sounding like she hated me mentioning him.

"Let's go there, he has information as to where Bolin might be" I say, getting the front seat on Naga, Korra gets on followed by Mako.

"You know I'm really uncomfortable with the fact that a kid is the one driving" Mako said

* * *

**Okay people, I really didn't know what term to use. Sorry**

* * *

****Korra shrugged, "Get used to it" I advise, pulling on Naga's reins. She runs away from the dark alley, all the way to the park...

When we got there, I accidentaly ran into a certain girl holding three peices of papers. The one with a picture Amon.

Now or never, "Excuse me, but may I have one of those copies Ally?"

Yep, that girl I ran into was my one and only friend Ally. Who (for some reason) held five copies of Amon's flyers.

The girl (Ally) turned around and faced me, "Stacia? What are you doing here?" she asked me, nearly dropping the papers.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I simply reply, "Uh, what are you doing with Equalist flyers this late?" I asked

"Well, I was just going to walk, outside the Temple. Then came accros this annoying protestor, saying something about equality and anti-bending etc...etc...etc..." she replied

"Go on" I said, while Korra was just getting to get some sleep while Mako was checking on one of the copies. "I objected to his claims saying that bending was and is awesome" (Thank you for saying that Ally, that is so nice of you)

"and then some one yelled at me for saying positive stuff about bending when I'm not a bender, and then some one just randomly gave me four copies of the flyer, for no reason. And then it took me the rest of the day to figure out what the writings on the paper meant, then gave up, so I planned on going back to the island abd then you bumped into me" she said, well that was one long explanation but okay.

"Well guess what, Bolin was just captured together with the triads. But I have a hunch. Let's just get some rest then continue the search tomorrow" I advised, Ally nodded, then yawned. And we all slept under a tree.

* * *

**And another cliffhangy! Sorry it's so short but it's like 11:30 right now. I know, it's late. So good night and wait for Friday for part 4. And hopefully let it be the last part of this Chap! **


End file.
